Hips Don't Lie
by Kiss of Immortality
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Change is for the better. Now she is the hottest woman..girl.alive and sings like an angel. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: ** Hips Don't Lie

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Charlie and others.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Now she is the hottest woman alive and sings like an angel. Please R&R

* * *

A/N: I made Bella famous. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. Bella is Shakira in disguise. She was Shakira before she met the Cullen's and after they left. Please be nice.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**Chapter 1 **

It's been three years since _he_ left me. My heart still hurts me every time I dare think of him, but it's not as much as it was at first. I have my music to tank to that. That and all the stupid dress up clothes I have to put on. Reminds me Alice and all her clothes. I can still think of her and not go into one of my emotional meltdowns. Life has been better, I still live in Forks, but I'm always on tour that right after I graduated out of high school. I had to get into online classes for college. High School was hard, I almost didn't finish on time. I hated haven to use what _he_ did to me so that I had more time for all my classes. I don't really talk to my friends anymore. I don't need them when I have Rocio with me everyday of every minute. Rocio came to forks three months before we graduated. She helped me pass my classes and we both got our online class together. She knows about _him. _Only that _he _left me. Nothing else. I didn't have the heart to tell her_._ Charlie, Mom, Phil, my Manager Lisa, and Rocio are the only ones who know who I really am. I'm still Bella but I love being Shakira. I have changed so much. I love dancing now. I love all the guys looking at me. I love dressing up but still have my limits. I no longer fall on my ass when I have heels on, so that's a plus. I am no longer the Bella that everyone knew. I have changed. I love this new me, and so does my family.

* * *

I will update as soon as i can. I have others story's for Twilight that i have written if you can be kind and read them i will love you all for always!!!! I know i suck but please review.

^_^ Betty


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: ** Hips Don't Lie

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Charlie and others.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Change is for the better. Now she is the hottest woman.. and sings like an angel. Please R&R

* * *

A/N: I made Bella famous. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. Bella is Shakira in disguise. She was before she met the Cullen's and after they left. Please be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Bella, I no longer love you... your not right for me... this will be the last time you will ever see me... Goodbye Bella." _

"BELLA!!!! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO!!!!" Dad really knows how to wake me up after a concert. I swear I only got four hours of sleep. No thanks to Rocio who wanted to make sure I knew my Spanish well enough so I can sing tonight's songs. I'm back at home for two more weeks. After I finish here I will leave for Oregon, California, Nevada, Arizona, Idaho, and Utah. Not in that order but those are the states I will be going to. Life is crazy but I love it when I'm on stage. Also when I have my pips with me!!!

"Bella, if you don't get up your manager is going to get mad at you. This is your last concert. Then you get two weeks to sleep in and do your homework. Please get up and ready. I don't want to be here when she gets here. So I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight." He yelled up the stairs. "Oh and Jacob won ten tickets to your concert so he is taking his friends kay." I jumped right out of bed.

"Are you kidding me!!! How in Gods name did he win!!!!?" Dam I know he is going to try and ask me to go with him. I love hanging out with him and the pack but I also needed some _me_ time. So whenever I get here they have like some freaking radar that lets them know that I'm here. I don't need to walk around with a neon light pointing to me saying 'Bella Here'

"This is just perfect….…." _I swear I never am left alone. I always have to be at two places at one time. _"Bella" _shit she is here. Were the hell is my oversized shirt……found it……..now I need pants....._"Beelllaaa"_…… Dam it I need my pants…….found them……. _"BELLA"

"I'm coming!! I'm coming!! Hold your horses! I just have to change, be down in like two minutes." I yelled. I changed as fast as I could and ran down the stairs without falling. She was standing by the stairs looking at her palm pilot.

"Here is your coffee. We have to make sure your outfits for tonight are perfect and still fit. We don't want a repeat of last night when you and Rocio ran off and pigged out right before the concert." I laughed, she glared. I shut up, but did a girly happy dance in my mind. "We have to do sound check. We have to get you in for make-up and hair. So come on we have to get going. Rocio will met us in your dressing room." Lisa said. We walked out of the house and I locked the door. We walked to her car and drove off to my next concert. It took us an hour to get there. I got out of the car and ran out to my dressing room.

"ROCIO!!!!!" I yelled.

"Shut up. I am having a freaking handover. How come you have so much energy. Do you know that I may have inherit your…hmm let me think…fall on ones face on a flat surface. Or down the stairs. Some how fall on ones ass getting out of bed. Do I need to go on." by the time she finished I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt so much.

"I love you too. But what can I say it's been like what three years since I know you. It was bound to happen love. Now help me get dressed and ready so we can go on stag."

"Your lucky I agreed to be one of your dancers." I laughed and we talked about all the things we were going to do tomorrow and for the next two weeks. I put on my dirty-blonde wig. And just put on some street clothes. It takes some time for me to get use to having the wig. Rocio didn't have to worry about wigs. She was the lucky one.

It took us too long to get everything ready for tonight Jacob called me twice and I didn't answer. Rocio had this evil look in her eyes every time I told her it was Jacob. I still can't lie yet. Rocio has been trying to help me, but no such lucky. But she is not going to give up. I'm in my dressing room changing into my outfit. It's pink….I hate pink…but it was a great style. **(A/N: Picture on profile) **I also don't have to wear shoes!!!

"Time to go Shakira." Lisa told me. I walked out of my dressing room and walked up on stage with Rocio. Everyone in town was there. People from different cities where there. It was crazy. People holding up posters with my picture, will its not really me but you get the idea. There were also posters saying "Marry me" "I love you" and other weird things. I saw Charlie in the front row with Billy, Jacob, and the pack. I smiled at them and laughed when Charlie joined in with all the screaming just so that I can laugh. Charlie loves Rocio, she has helped us both in so many ways. The guys were just looking at him weird. Rocio and I just laughed.

"WHAT'S UP WASHINGTON !!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE!!! I SEE SOME FAMILIAR FACES OUT HERE!!! LET'S GET STARTED!!!!"

_Ladies up in here tonightNo fighting, no fightingWe got the refugees up in hereNo fighting, no fightingShakira, ShakiraI never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man wants to speak SpanishComo se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casaShakira, ShakiraOh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my bodyAnd I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfectionHey Girl, I can see your body movingAnd it's driving me crazyAnd I didn't have the slightest ideaUntil I saw you dancingAnd when you walk up on the dance floorNobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girlAnd everything so unexpected - the way you right and left itSo you can keep on shaking itI never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man want to speak SpanishComo se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casaShakira, ShakiraOh baby when you talk like thatYou make a woman go madSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my bodyAnd I'm on tonightYou know my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel you boyCome on lets go, real slowDon't you see baby asi es perfectoOh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightAll the attraction, the tensionDon't you see baby, this is perfectionShakira, ShakiraOh boy, I can see your body movingHalf animal, half manI don't, don't really know what I'm doingBut you seem to have a planMy will and self restraintHave come to fail now, fail nowSee, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you knowThat's a bit too hard to explainBaila en la calle de nocheBaila en la calle de díaBaila en la calle de nocheBaila en la calle de díaI never really knew that she could dance like thisShe makes a man want to speak SpanishComo se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casaShakira, ShakiraOh baby when you talk like thatYou know you got me hypnotizedSo be wise and keep onReading the signs of my bodySenorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from ColombiaMira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!Mira en Barranquilla se baila asíYeahShe's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world countryI go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty HumptyI need a whole club dizzyWhy the CIA wanna watch us?Colombians and HaitiansI ain't guilty, it's a musical transactionNo more do we snatch ropesRefugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boatsI'm on tonight, my hips don't lieAnd I'm starting to feel you boyCome on let's go, real slowBaby, like this is perfectoOh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lieAnd I am starting to feel it's rightThe attraction, the tensionBaby, like this is perfectionNo fightingNo fighting _

Charlie's face was red. Billy looked like he was about howl and the pack did howl!! I loved it. Everybody's eyes where on me. I ran off stage and changed. I came back but something was off. I felt weird. Rocio looked at me. She felt it too. _We have to keep on dancing. Later. _Did I tell you she can talk to me. Funny I know weird too.

"THIS NEXT SONG IS IN SPANISH!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LEARNED A LITTLE SPANISH!!! I HAVE A GUEST SINGER!!!! HELP ME WELCOME, ALEJANDRO SANZ!!!!!!"

_[Sanz:]Ay payita mia, guardate la poesiaGuardate la alegria pa'ti [Shakira:]No pido que todos los días sean de solNo pido que todos los viernes sean de fiestaTampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdónSi lloras con los ojos secosY hablando de ella Ay amor me duele tanto [Sanz:]Me duele tanto [Shakira:]Que te fueras sin decir a dóndeAy amor fue una tortura...Perderte [Sanz:]Yo sé que no he sido un santoPero lo puedo arreglar, amor [Shakira:]No sólo de pan vive el hombreY no de excusas vivo yo [Sanz:]Sólo de errores se aprendeY hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón [Shakira:]Mejor te guardas todo esoA otro perro con ese huesoY nos decimos adiosNo puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosalNo puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen perasNo puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortalY andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas [Sanz:]Ay amor me duele tanto, me duele tantoQue no creas más en mis promesas [Shakira:]Ay amor [Sanz:]Es una tortura [Shakira:]Perderte [Sanz:]Yo sé que no he sido un santoPero lo puedo arreglar, amor [Shakira:]No sólo de pan vive el hombreY no de excusas vivo yo [Sanz:]Sólo de errores se aprendeY hoy sé que es tuyo mi corazón [Shakira:]Mejor te guardas todo esoA otro perro con ese huesoY nos decimos adios [Sanz:]No te vayas, no te vayasOye negrita mira, no te rajesDe lunes a viernes tienes mi amorDéjame el sábado a mi que es mejorOye mi negra no me castigues másPorque allá afuera sin ti no tengo pazYo solo soy un hombre muy arrepentidoSoy como el ave que vuelve a su nidoYo se que no he sido un santoEs que no estoy echo de carton [Shakira:]No solo de pan vive el hombreY no de excusas vivo yo. [Sanz:]Solo de errores se aprendeY hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón [Shakira:]AAaaay... AAaaay... AAaaay... Ay AyAy todo lo que he hecho por tíFue una tortura perderteMe duele tanto que sea asíSigue llorando perdónYo ya no voy a llorar... por tí _

Charlie looked like he was about to murder all the guys there. I was really having so much. I just started dancing and the band was just playing a beat. I was having a great time. I was loving this all, until I saw _him_.

* * *

Tell me what you think please i will update with reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **Hips Don't Lie

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Charlie and others.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Now she is the hottest woman alive and sings like an angel. Please R&R

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

He wasn't to far from the front row. I don't know why the pack didn't notice that they were here. _All _of them, were here. My body kept on dance, while my mind wanted me to run and hide. I wasn't ready for him to come back. At one point I did want him back but that was when I was weak. I maybe still weak but not as much as I was then. At that point I made up my mind. I want to sing a song that I wrote just for him. The lyrics won't all mine. I wrote the song thinking of what he did to me and of what happen to Rocio. I put the mic to my lips. Breathing hard and trying to find my voice.

"This next song is for two guys. One that broke my heart, and the other who broke my friend's heart."

_She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free_

_She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool_

_She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me_

_Hey hey_

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

I put all my emotions into my eyes. I wanted him to see what he did. I wanted him to know that he hurt me.

_  
And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

_I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?_

_She's almost 6 feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all_

_Hey hey_

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_Don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

_For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't_

_So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

_And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type, not your type, not your type, not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry_

Charlie just stared and looked at me. He knew who the song was for. I wanted to cry so badly but I held it all in. I looked at all of them Esme looked like she wanted to cry. Emmet, my guess, has a huge smile on his face. That's when I thought _how long have they been here? _Rosalie had an emotionless face. Carlisle just smiled. Alice was Alice, happy as ever. Jasper just hung his head not wanting to look at me. _He_ looked like he was fighting his own demons, again. At that moment I wanted to sing to him. I want to sing something I really had some trouble telling him without sounding like an idiot. I singled for the band to start playing my song. _He_ alone will know who this song is for. I sighed, _I'm an idiot. _

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_For being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling__For being such a good girl honey_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

I could see the hurt in his eyes. _He_ drove me crazy. I loved him and he left me. I want to run up to him and yell at him. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to throw myself at him. I wanted to kiss him. But I what I wanted the most was to tell him that I still loved him. I wanted the concert on a good note so I sang one of my fun songs.

_How you doin'? I'm Mr. Mos I'm back  
Timb, are you on it?  
Timb, are you on it?  
Give me some  
Is this what you wanted?  
Is this what you wanted? Oh_

_Uh, Wayne's world  
I'm the cashier I change girls  
You can go up my crane girl  
And I'mma go down that drain girl_

_Hey ah midnight cowboy  
My flow's a dog, down boy  
Hah, my girl is a queen  
And she do what I say and I say what I mean_

_Then I give it to her uncut  
Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks  
Now, give it to me  
I want the best and the best things in life are free_

_You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_What you get is exactly what you give  
Never really know until you try  
We're so ahead of this_

_Got this she wolf appetite  
That keeps me up all night  
You know the way it works  
Don't be afraid to ask_

_Aim high when the target is low  
FYI, I am ready to go  
People say men are just like kids  
Never saw a kid behave like this_

_What you give is exactly what you receive  
So put me in a cage and lock me away  
And I'll play the games that you want me to play_

_You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_Hey, can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly?  
All of the roads are open  
In your mind, in your life  
Give it up to me_

_Hey can we go by walking  
Or do you prefer to fly?  
All of the roads are open  
In your life, in your life  
Give it up to me_

_Hey lil' lady  
What's your plan?  
Say lil' mama  
Come take a ride jump in_

_Hey there, baby  
What's on your mind?  
Don't need approval tonight, tonight  
Give it up_

_You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_You can have it all  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

_Nothing too big or small  
Anything you want you can make it yours  
Anything you want in the world  
Anything you want in the world  
Give it up to me_

The crowd was great. I felt different but I also had fun. I looked at my father and he was just smiling at me. I looked at the pack and they were all howling. I love it. I just felt bad that they didn't know that it was me up on stage.

* * *

A/N: I really am sorry if you really didn't like this chapter and that it took me for ever to update. alot has been going on. I lost a friend. past away one week ago today. so please bear with me. I will try to update as soon as i can. one of the reviews i got wanted me to not put spanish songs. but i will be put the songs on here. Because Shakira started singing her songs in spanish. i should know. my mom would play her songs everyday ever since i was 8 or 9....i think. all i know i was in the third grade. Any way thank you to all who reviewed and please don't kill me. i have other stories for twilight so if you want to check them out feel free.

^_^Betty


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title: **Hips Don't Lie

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Charlie and others.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Now she is the hottest woman alive and sings like an angel. Please R&R

* * *

A/N: I made Bella famous. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. Bella is Shakira in disguise. She was Shakira before she met the Cullen's and after they left. Please be nice.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much **RayRays, in love with my man****, Twilight1lover1sdb, **and** gothgirl1245 **for your kind words. This next chapter is for you guys. Please enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4**

I ran off stage all the way to my dressing room. Rocio was already getting my things ready for me. I took off my clothes and put on an over sized T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I put on some heels and took off my wig. Rocio stayed by the door. She knew something was wrong with me but didn't want to say anything for fear that I will yell at her. I was still on autopilot. My body did everything that it's supposed to do after every concert but my mind wanted me to stop and cry. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my bag. Rocio was right behind me when Lisa walked in.

"Bella, there are some change of plans. The fans are going crazy right. I need for you to wait here until it is safe." She walked out the door. Most likely to go call Charlie and let him know that I will be home late yet again. I let myself fall into the love sit that we had in the dressing room. Rocio came and sat on my lap and started to play with my necklace.

"Something is wrong. I can tell. Your eyes are doing the 'far away' look and you are on autopilot. You haven't been on autopilot ever since you know who." She said. I rested my head back and closed my eyes. I ran my hand through my hair and stopped myself half ways. That was _his,_ move not mine. Rocio knows about him and the family. Not that they are vampires but that I was in love with him. And as stupid as I am still in love with him.

"He's here, Rocio. His family came to the concert." I said. She let go of my necklace and got off my lap. She started pacing around. She was angry. I wanted to laugh. Of all the people have the right to be angry I think it should have been me. For everything that has been going on I laugh it all off. I hate crying. I think I'm weak if I cry. She stopped pacing and stared at me.

"When did you find out?" she asked. I didn't know if I should tell her. Knowing her she would go find him and tell him what she thinks of him in her nice pretty colorful words. I smiled.

"You shouldn't be smiling Bella. He hurt you. He broke you. You were like a zombie from what I remember Jake telling me. You were almost back to normal when I found. What the hell is he doing here? Didn't he promise to stay away? That bastard! If I find him, I will kick his ass." Her has where balled up in a fist.

"Are you done?" I asked, she just stood there. She crossed her hands under her breast. "I saw them when I finished singing 'Hips Don't Lie' when I was dancing around like a crazy person on drugs. I know what he did to me better then you. I just don't know what I am going to do. Tonight was different." I told her. Right when I thought of tonight, this song popped into my head. I laughed.

"Why you laughing?" she asked.

"You remember when we stayed up that one night at the Hotel."

"We were looking for something to watch. Yea I remember. What about it? "

"Remember when we saw a cartoon on adultswim?"

"Are you talking about InuYasha or Bleach?"

"Bleach."

"Let me guess. You have 'Tonight Tonight Tonight' on your mind." She said. I nodded and she rolled her eyes. We had just finished a concert in California. When we got back to the hotel we ordered ice cream, cookies, and other junk foods. I was channel surfing, when I stopped it on Cartoon Net Work. At night it's Adultswim. Anyways, we were eating ice cream when bleach came on and this song called 'Tonight Tonight Tonight'. We really could not under stand anything that was said. But the beat was great. The lyrics from what we could understand were weird. But we just fall in love with it. We both made it our ring tones for each other. I smiled at the memory. Rocio had this 'devil may cry' smile.

"_Woke up with yawning, it's dawning" _she started singing.

"_I'm still alive, Turned on a radio, To start up new day" _I sang. We always took turns sing a line.

"_As goddamned D.J. chattered, How to survive, Amazing news got over, On that air wave"_

"_Tonight, Love is rationed, Tonight, Across the nation, Tonight, Love reflects world wide"_

"_Almost another day"_

"_Woke up with yawning, it's dawning"_

"_I'm still alive, Turned on a radio, To start up new day"_

"_As goddamned D.J. chattered, How to survive, Amazing news got over, On that air wave"_

"_Tonight, Love is rationed, Tonight, Across the nation, Tonight, Love reflects world wide"_

"_Almost another day"_

"_She's a shooting star, Good-night, Good-night, She's a shooting star, Good-bye..."_ We both sang this line.

"_Tonight, Love is rationed, Tonight, Across the nation, Tonight, Love reflects world wide"_

"_Tonight, Love is rationed, Tonight, Across the nation Tonight, Love reflects world wide"_

"_See you some other day"_

For some reason the song always made me feel better. At that moment Lisa came in and told us we could go home. Rocio and I didn't say anything more about them or him. Lisa drove us home. I kept on going in and out of sleep in the car. Rocio was still wired from all the sugar drinks, so she was up. When we got back to Charlie's house I was running up the stairs to my room. Rocio, right behind me, had her hands right on my ass. So when she pushed I fell right on my face, at the same time bringing Rocio down with me. We laughed and got up and decide to walk to my room and not run. I opened the door to my room and Rocio jumped on my bed, taking up all of it.

"No, chose the left side or the right side but not the middle. I want to sleep too." She moved over to the left side closer to the door. That left me with the right. Closer to that stupid window that I hate now. I swear not even a minute later Rocio was snoring but not a loud snore but a cute small one. I went to grab my Lord Sesshomaru blanket. I placed the blanket over her just to make sure that she was not cold. I got under the covers and fall asleep right away. The last thing I remember was a pair of cold lips on my forehead.

* * *

A/N: Thank you away for all of you who read my story. Please R&R! I know that this chapter was short but i wanted to give you guys two chapters to make up the time that i was off. thank you again. Please R&R!

^_^Betty


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title: **Hips Don't Lie

**Genre:** Twilight

**Characters:** Cullen's, Bella, Charlie and others.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Content, Illegal Activities

**Status:** In-Works

**Summary:** Takes place during New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella. She decides it might be time to go back to her old ways. To pick up where she left and move on. Now she is the hottest woman alive and sings like an angel. Please R&R

* * *

A/N: I made Bella famous. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. Bella is Shakira in disguise. She was Shakira before she met the Cullen's and after they left. Please be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's POV** (Before concert)

I was sitting on the couch in our little home of Forks, Washington. We just came back three days ago when none of us good take being away for too long. Esme was in the kitchen making human food and getting better at it over the last three years. Emmet was going through the library, something he likes almost never does. Rosalie was working on the cars trying to keep herself busy. Carlisle was at the hospital, getting his job back. Edward was in his room being all emo like always. Jasper was sitting right next to me like always. I was flipping through the channels not really looking for anything but just wanting something to do to keep busy. I stopped on a channel that had a close up on a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The eyes and the face looked familiar but the hair, body, clothes, and everything else didn't. Well she really wasn't wearing clothes. She was wearing a black lace bar with a white teddy over that went to her mid thigh. It showed her body perfectly. The video started with a guy getting out of an Aston Martin Vanquish **(A/N: It's not the same car in the video but I thought this would work better lol) **Then it goes to girl lying on her bed. Then it moves to they guy sleeping on her door. Then it moves to her being all over her body singing to him while he is asleep. The whole time you really can't see the guys face. It moves to a nice shower scene were he is all over her legs and neck. She pushes him away and he is asleep again. She takes his car keys and drives off with his car. The whole time that she is in the car singing. It looks like she is trying to have sex or something. She touches her legs and chest. When she gets out of the car she keeps on singing and doing hip moves and chest moves that even I a vampire can't do. At one point when she is not singing she says she would chance for the guy. However she knows that he won't so she dismembers his car. But every time the car gets a dent it show him move and roll over. Like if he can feel what they are doing to his car. She takes back the car and parks and walks away. **(A/N: Video was Don't Bother) **That video should have meant something to me until I had to re-watch it in my mind. That's when it hit me. She was Bella. Bella was now known as Shakira. Emmet loved Shakira. Bella is Shakira. Shakira is Bella. _OMG! _I blocked my mind from Edward. Of course he won't notice but I did it just in case he wanted to know. He started to block our thought when I started to lose sight of Bella. I cried for days. I loved my brother but I blamed him for me not being able to see her.

So now that I can see her on TV. I was happy. The video was made just for Edward. But he didn't leave her for another girl. Even if Tanya was basically throwing herself at him. He didn't love her that way. That part must be for someone else. I wonder who? But Bella was hot! They were passing almost all of her songs. When 'Hips Don't Lie' came on, Emmet was sitting next to me. He looked like a six year old. Happy as hell. Just like me. She was amazing. She looked great. Her eyes still looked hurt. She was still hurting but made a great show of not showing it. In the pass three years she has grown to a woman. A strong woman.

Emmet was watching the TV like it was his last thing he cared for. _If he only knew._ Most of Shakira's _(Bella)_ back was covered in gold color scales, like if she was a snake. So when she moved her body looked like a snake it was great. Emmet was enjoying the show. I smiled; I wanted to be able to move like that. Her hips moving from side to side and her whole body was just wow. I really wanted to move like her. I grabbed Emmet and made him dance with me. I tried some of her moves but did not succeed. Then when I heard her sing in Spanish I knew she has changed a lot. She bloomed too. Emmet was having fun and laughing. I never since him this happy. I made Jasper dance with us and Esme came to join us too. We were having fun. When the song finished an announcer came on.

"Tonight is the last change you get to see Shakira here in Washington. If you haven't got your tickets, what are you waiting for? Log on to Ticketmaster and print them out. Shakira will start performing at seven so don't miss it."

"What are we waiting for? Get the tickets Alice. I want to go see her. Please!" he begged.

"So do I Emmet. Let's get everybody to go with use. Even Edward would want to go." He ran off happy as hell. My guess was that she went to tell Rosalie. Esme smiled at me and nodded her head letting me know that she would go. Where ever Esme went so did Carlisle. That was four down three to go.

"What are you up to my love? When you saw here you were happy then sad. Then excited. Now you're beyond excited. It's like you found something or someone you loved." Jasper asked. I wanted to tell him but I don't know how he will react to this. He still has not forgiven himself for the reason why we left. He still blames himself.

"I want to tell you but you will find out tonight please bear with me. Please do this for me!" he looked like he wanted to press for more but gave me a nod and went to change. Emmet came in with Rosalie who was smiling with him. So I knew she was in. So it only left Edward.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was in my room being 'emo' as Alice puts it. If missing Bella makes me 'emo' in some weird way, then be it. I guess I was…some what… emo. Alice was the only one who really didn't talk to me. She blamed me for having to leave Bella. I love her, but I was also a danger to her. Her 18th birthday party proved me right. So I was surprised when Alice came to my room and announced that the whole family was going out to a concert to watch Shakira perform. Emmet loved her that much I knew. He would sing her songs in his mind. Some of them really made me think. What was the meaning for each song? There had to be a reason why she sang each song. All of my pieces had meaning. So maybe hers did to. We were sitting in the fifth row from the stage. There were so many voices I had to try blocking them out. Everyone here smelled bad. So many bodies in one place. People had posters up with her picture. The eyes and face looked familiar to me, but I didn't want to say anything. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. Everyone was happy. Even Jasper, but Emmet and Alice both were happier then all of us together. I tired to read Alice's mind but she was singing Shakira's songs and so was Emmet.

At that moment a familiar scent made its way to me. It was faint but it was there. Shakira came running to the stage in a very some what small outfit. Alice squealed. Emmet howled, Rosalie smacked him. She smiled at everyone and laughed at some of the posters. Emmet was thinking of bringing one but didn't want Rose to kill him. She smiled at some of the people in the front row. The first row was her VIP row. Only for people that were important to her could sit there.

"WHAT'S UP WASHINGTON!!!!!!? I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE!!! I SEE SOME FAMILIAR FACES OUT HERE!!! LET'S GET STARTED!!!!"

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

The song went on and everybody and I mean everybody guys too, were singing. Most of the have impure thought of her. She body her body really well. It was inhuman. The next song she sang was in Spanish. I understood some of it. When she changed her outfit, Alice slipped._ Oh Bella looks amazing in almost everything! _

"What!?!?!?!?" I hissed under my breath so only my family could hear. Alice blocked her thoughts but not before I was able to see when she found out that Shakira was Bella. Bella was Shakira. And Shakira was not that far from me. Without thinking I started to make my way to the stage.

"Help me stop him Jasper." Between the both of them they pulled me back to our sits. I had to stand my ground. She was dancing and being carefree. I wanted to tell you but I knew if I said her name you would have not listen to me. As you know I can not see her anymore. Ever since we left I could not see her. Now you know her secret. Edward stay here and don't make this hard for us please. I wanted to be anger with her but not in front of everyone. She stopped dancing and put the mic to her lips that I once had kissed.

"This next song is for two guys. One that broke my heart," she looked right at me. "and the other who broke my friend's heart."

_She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free_

_She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool_

_She practices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me_

_Hey hey_

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry_

_And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

She was telling so much with her songs and her eyes. There was so much pain. Jasper hung his head trying not to think of all the pain he was feeling from Bella. He looked like he was to cry and for some reason scream. When she finished that song she looked at the front row. Her eyes apologizing to someone. The next song started with no introduction.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

I had a feeling that the songs was for me. She still loved me. She hated that she still loved me. She sang another song and ran off of the stage. The concert was over and everybody was going home. My family and I just sat there. Waiting for all the humans to leave. Bella didn't come back at alone. She didn't come looking for us.

_'You're making me more depressed then I already was or am.'_ Jasper thought.

_'My baby girl is really pretty. I want to see her. I hope she can forgive me. I even learned how to cook.'_ Esme thought.

_'I know this hurts you son but if you want to leave you can.'_ Carlisle thought.

_'I hate this.'_ Rose thought.

Alice sighed.

"I can't see her. I can see her future anymore." Everyone gasped. Everyone but me.

"So that was what you were hiding from me. You can see her at all. Not even alone." I asked.

"No. Nothing I lost sight of her. The last thing I remember she was at the La Push, laying on the sand. She was looking at the moon and said. _'It's not your fault but this is what I need.'_ As if she knew I could still see her. As if she knew I was still looking out for her. I blocked her out for you." She was beyond pissed at me. Jasper just held her. Emmet gasped.

_'No freaking way!!!! Bella is Shakira!!! OMG why didn't I notice.'_ Emmet thought.

"Of course you won't. You where noticing her body more than her eyes." Right when I said those words I noticed what was benign said and has been going on for almost three years. Jasper grabbed me and held me tight.

"Edward he didn't know. Don't kill him. None of us knew." Alice told me. As if when Alice said that did Emmet notice his mistake, along with everyone else. Everyone gasped. We didn't need air but we still managed to gasp.

"OMG!!!! I-i-i-i-i-i-i-….." Emmet really didn't know what to say.

_'It's not like I'm in love with her Edward. But look at her. She is beautiful. Any fool can notice that. I loved seeing her care free and in love with what she was doing. At the moment I wished Bella was like that. That even if we were not in her life. She can still be care free and live a happy life. But every time I looked into her eyes I would see pain. And her eyes reminded me of Bella. That's why I would never look into her eyes. Even in picture because it was permanent.'_ He looked like if he could cry he would. At that moment I notice my mistake. Not only did I make my life a living hell but I also make my family's lives a living hell. Every one of them loved her in their own way.

"Edward. I know you're going to go see her tonight but you drive fast and will be there before her. Let's go back to the house. Give her like two hours." She said. I sighed. I want to see her. I wanted to be with her. Dam it I would change her if she still wanted me.

When we made it back to the house Emmet went to the TV and pulled out the entire DVD's he had of Bella. Emmet just sat there and watched all her video's and interviews. When she was asked about a song she wrote that was called **Que Me Quedes Tu. **A look of pain flashed at her eyes. We all sat down and watched.

"So what were you thinking when you wrote that song." She asked.

"At the time, I was dating someone. I was really in love with him. I wrote the song when we were together. This song is really for him. It's how I really feel about him."

"I know that the song is in Spanish, but is there away to translate it?"

"There is but I feel that the song will lose its meaning."

"You think you can sing the song for us."

"Sure"

She pulled out a guitar out from behind her chair.

_Que se arruinen los canales de noticias  
Con lo mucho que odio la television  
Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas  
Y se extingan todas las puestas de sol  
Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes  
Que se terminen las peliculas de accion  
Que se destruyan en el mundo los placeres  
Y que se escriba hoy una ultima cancion_

_Pero que me quedes tu  
Y me quede tu abrazo  
Y el beso que inventas cada dia  
Y que me quede aqui  
Despues del ocaso  
Para siempre tu melancolia  
Porque yoooo, yoo si, si  
Que dependo de ti  
Y si me quedas tu  
Me queda la vida_

_Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos  
Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia  
Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos  
Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia  
Que se consuman las palabras en los labios  
Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta  
O que renuncien los filantropos y sabios  
Y que se muera hoy hasta el ultimo poeta_

_Pero que me quedes tu  
Y me quede tu abrazo  
Y el beso que inventas cada dia  
Y que me quede aqui  
Despues del ocaso  
Para siempre tu melancolia  
Porque yoooo, yoo si, si  
Que dependo de ti  
Y si me quedas tu  
Me queda la vida..._

The DVD ended and everyone just sat there. Spanish wasn't really a language that we bothered to learn. Alice on the other hand did. When I turned to her. It looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm not singing the song. I will say it to you." She said. Jasper looked like if he wanted to cry also.

_Even if all the news channels got ruined  
by how much I hate TV  
Even if smiles went out of style  
And all the sunsets were extinguished  
Even if doctrines and duties were covered up  
Even if action movies stopped  
Even if pleasures in life were destroyed  
And even if one final song was written today_

_Just as long as you stay with me  
And the feeling of your embrace remains,  
as well as the kiss you reinvent each day  
And as long as your essence, your melancholy  
remains here in this place forever  
after the sunset  
Because I do, I do  
depend on you  
And if you were to stay with me  
So would life itself_

_Even if all my neighbors vanished  
and the remains of my innocence were eaten up  
Even if my friends went away one by one  
and my scrap of a conscience was bothered  
Even if words were consumed in lips  
Even if all the water on the planet got contaminated  
or if the philanthropists and wise ones renounced their ways  
And even if all up until the last poet died_

_Just as long as you stay with me  
And the feeling of your embrace remains,  
as well as the kiss you reinvent each day  
And as long as your essence, your melancholy  
remains here in this place forever  
after the sunset  
Because I do, I do  
depend on you  
And if you were to stay with me  
So would life itself..._

I ran out the door and into the forest. I feed and feed until I couldn't consume no more. And I cried. I cried because I fucked up my life. I hurt when I promised I wouldn't but I also hurt my family the most. I ran not knowing where I was leaving to. When I stopped. It was at Bella's house that I found myself. I walked in through her front door and found her in her room sharing a bed with someone else. The girl was pretty in her own way. I at the moment had eyes for Bella. She was crying. Not in the since that she was loud or anything but that silent tears rolled down the side of her face. I kissed her forehead.

"I never stopped loving you."

* * *

A/N: I know i have not updates in a long time. i just started my Medical Asstistant class so forgive me. I will try my best to update every Firday or Saturday. Maybe Sunday. I am soo sorry. Please bare with me. So please and thank you. And Chech out my other stories please. They are ok. So Please R&R

^_^ Betty


	6. AN

November 18, 2012

Hello Everyone, I have missed you all dearly. I have not updated in what seems like 3 to 4 years. I am sorry if you thought this was an update, as you can see it is not. I have been really busy in life. I have messed up many times. I made many mistakes. However, I did some rights. I went back to a vocational school, finished a year later. I got job working at a baby store for a year and a half. Where I found out my baby sister was prego with a baby girl. I also found out that my "friends" were fake a$$ es. So as you can see a lot of drama. However it does not stop there. My sisters baby daddy was being an a$$ to the point that my family had to move states not cities. So I myself moved to San Diego. I was in TJ almost every weekend. Then a year later after finishing another year of vocational year I moved to Oregon with my family; where I am now attending Community College, and I am on my second term first year.

So that is a little background on my life. If you still are reading this thank you. Also I am sorry again. But I do have good news. My fall term ends on Dec. 6 a day after my 23rd birthday. I have a full month to write and edit and update. My goal is two chapters each story and also my new my user name will be **Kiss of Immortality. **The reason is that I thought I forgot the password for this user name so I had to make a whole new login. I will still use the same e-mail just a different username. So I will be doing some editing…more like a lot on both profiles. If you have any questions, rants, happy memories or just want someone to share your day or problems message me. I don't bite and I will listen….ok read and reply. Have a nice night/day.

~*~Betty~*~


End file.
